


Soft Mornings

by bfrogger



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Tickling, Xhorhouse, YouCanRespondToThisFanFic, the mighty nein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfrogger/pseuds/bfrogger
Summary: Response to Tumblr Prompt:Soft Caleb holding and kissing reader.In the early mornings at the Xhorhouse, you're working on a surprise for the Mighty Nein when a sleepy wizard finds you.





	Soft Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Updated to fix the weird tensing I used at the beginning because it bothered me lol

In the early morning hours, the Xhorhouse was quiet with most of its tenants fast asleep in their beds. Out of habit, you looked out the window, expecting to see the morning sun start to rise but there was only darkness. _There’s no sun here_ , you thought. You had been hard at work for a surprise for the Mighty Nein and wanted to make sure it was done before woke up. It had been a long time since they had fresh baked bread and in your hometown, you had been known for making the best loaves this side of the empire. You had missed the feeling of working the dough through her hands and found the task relaxing. Lost in thought, you didn’t notice your visitor until you felt the familiar weight of his arms snake around your waist, causing you to smile.

“ _Mein liebe_ , what are you doing up so late?” The groggy wizard asked as he planted a soft kiss on your neck.

“Don’t you mean why am I up so early?” you replied, placing a quick peck on his cheek, “Are you just going to bed?”

“ _Ja_ ,” he yawned, “I needed to finish transcribing the new spells Essek gave me.”

Humming to yourself, you continued to knead the dough as Caleb continued to place light kisses on your neck and shoulders. As you tried to concentrate on your task, you couldn’t help but get distracted by the feeling of the softness of his lips and the light scratches of his beard against your skin.

“You still didn’t answer my question,” he continued, his lips just ghosting over your skin, “ _Bitte_ , tell me?”

“It’s a surprise for you, well for everyone really, so you’ll find out in a few hours,” you teased, placing another quick peck on his cheek, leaving a smudge of flour.

“A surprise?” He murmured, “What if I want to know now?” With every word his beard tickled your neck and caused you to bite your lip to stop from laughing. Catching on, Caleb raised on eyebrow.

“ _Liebchen_?” he whispered, his lips ghosting over your neck, “Why won’t you tell me?” He lightly rubbed his beard over your shoulder and tightened his grip on your waist.

“Because it is a surprise!” You chided, lightly slapping his wrists, leaving more smudges of flour on him.

“ _Bitte_?” He kissed your neck, angling his beard to lightly brushed against your most ticklish spot. You bit your lip and shook your head, trying to muffle laughter before it came out. You could feel his lips curl into a smile and knew that you had been found out.

“Why are you laughing, _liebchen_?” he kissed your neck again, “Did that tickle?”

“Or this?” He lightly rubbed his beard against your neck again, earning a muffled laugh. Rolling your eyes, you turned to look at him hoping to block his access to your sensitive skin.

“And what are you doing?” You smirked at him, “Distracting me from my work?”

He switched to your other side continued to kiss your neck and tickle you with his beard, causing you to giggle and squirm in his arms.

“Of course not _liebling_ ,” he whispered into your neck as he held your closer, preventing you from escaping his grasp, “I just want to know what the surprise is.” He continued to tickle you relentlessly, alternating between tickling you with his beard and leaving soft kisses against your neck and shoulder. Soon you were laughing openly, unable to get away from this sweet torture. You could feel the deep vibrations of his own laughter through your back.

“It’s Winter’s Crest bread!” You laughed, the tickling starting to get too much for you. With a kiss to your cheek, he stopped and lightly nuzzled into your hair.

“Now was that so hard?” he whispered, feeling his warm breath against your ear. Sighing you turned around to face him and placed your arms around his neck, giving him a light kiss on his nose.

“You should go clean your face, it’s covered in flour,” you grinned up at him. Confused, he searched your face for answers and before he realized your plan you started wiping your hands on his face, leaving streaks of flour on them. Used to being covered in grim, Caleb only laughed and returned your smile.

“ _Ja_ , _ja_ I see how it is,” he gave you another quick kiss to your forehead, “I’ll be back shortly.”

Watching him go, you washed your hands and returned to kneading, humming to yourself as you remembered the feeling of his soft lips against your skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't remember/find the name of any special bread and so I made one up *shrugs*
> 
> #YouMayRespondToThisFanFic


End file.
